Only Reasons
by Irrevocablyamanduh
Summary: Kevin's worried about the reasons Macy is dating him for. Macy/Kevin Kacy. One-Shot.


Inspiration hit while I was watching the new JONAS episode, 'That Ding You Do' online! So, I again; ran with it.

This is dedicated to Fabled Diamond, cause you know; ya rockk(:

Disclaimer: Amanda: Why don't I own JONAS…? _Cause you'd ruin it by taking Macy away and putting yourself with Kevin…duh. _Amanda: Oh, I see.

**To someone I will not mention- Even if I fall on my face, I'm**_** still**_** moving forward.**

Kevin Lucas and Macy Misa had been together now for almost two months, and were nothing but happy with one another. One night, though, while the two of them were cuddled up with each other on the couch watching soap operas, a seemingly familiar scene played before Kevin's eyes. There was a girl and a guy--big deal, right?--and they reminded him somewhat of him and Macy and their relationship. Deeper into the episode, though the girl confessed to her best friend that she was only dating the guy because he was famous. She just wanted a leg up. Kevin looked at Macy, deep down he knew she couldn't possibly be like that, but he never knew anymore. There were just too many fake people out there.

Over the next few days, the episode haunted him and he couldn't help but be continuously paranoid about his relationship with Macy. Was Macy just using him? Was his fame and money the only reasons she was dating him? She had been 'obsessed' with JONAS. She spent her every minute--no, second--talking about them, and how much she knew about them. But she was over that right? She liked Kevin as just 'Kevin from school' and not 'Kevin from JONAS' now, right?

Kevin sighed, getting from where he was sitting in one of the many recliners located around his and his brother's room and searching around for his cell phone. Once he found it, he went to his contacts, scrolling to Macy and sent her a text message.

_Hey Macy- meet me at Starbucks? ;) KEV._

Kevin paced nervously around his room while waiting for a reply. A few minutes later, he finally got it. He clicked he text open hastily.

_Of course, be there in 15! –Macy:D_

Kevin hit end on his phone, grabbed his jacket and ran out to his car.

By the time he arrived at Starbucks and turned off his car, he was a nervous wreck. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

_How do I ask my girlfriend if she's using me? _He thought, chewing on his lip. Kevin didn't know how he was going to do this. He was very afraid of coming off as rude to Macy.

Gulping, and taking another deep breath, he got out of his small car and walked into Starbucks. As soon as he walked through the door he was assaulted by the familiar scent of coffee beans and hot chocolate. After the initial shock of the delicious smell, he scanned the coffee shop for Macy. He found her sitting at their usual table and wincing slightly at the uproar he might cause with his question, he made his way towards his girlfriend.

When she noticed him, she looked up, her beautiful pink lips curling into a smile, her brown eyes looking at him adoringly. The way she did that almost made his heart stop. How did he get so lucky?

_I don't care if she's using me…she can use me all she wants to. _Kevin thought, breathlessly as he smiled back and waved to Macy. Macy stood up from the table as he got closer, the smile still present on hers lips as she waited for him to finish walking towards her. He stood before her once he has finished crossing the floor, gathering her into a hug and giving her a quick peck on the lips before sitting across from her.

They sat there for awhile, just talking about normal things while they ordered their usual. They even had their normal fight about who was going to pay. Kevin won, of course. As always. He was having so much fun until he remembered what he had come there to accomplish. He had to know. It wasn't an option not to.

"Okay Macy," Kevin began, thinking it would be better just to go ahead and get it over with, "I wanted you to meet me here because I needed to talk to you about something, and I really don't want you to take it the wrong way or anything."

Macy was getting very, very worried. Her thoughts were practically going haywire as she tried to maintain a calm demeanour. _Is he going to break up with me?_ She thought, nearly in hysterics,_ What did I do? _

"Yeah Kev?" She asked, trying to avoid his eyes, "What's up?"

_Okay here goes nothing,_ Kevin though, ignoring her nervous reaction.

"You'renotusingmeareyou?Cause'Iwaswatchingthisshowwherethegirlhadbeenusingtheguyandh-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Macy said, her eyes wide, "Slow down Kevin! What the heck are you saying?!" Kevin took a deep breath and frowned, staring down at their table.

"You're not using me are you? Cause' last week when we were watching that soap opera together there was that girl who was just dating the guy for his money and I was worried that you might be dating me because of that, or because I'm famous. Please, please don't be mad at me, okay? Cause' I still honestly have _noo_ idea _why_ you would _ever_ date me at all--" Kevin paused, looking up at her--"I mean _look_ at you, Macy," He said a bit breathless, "You're so gorgeous...what could I possibly have to offer you?"

Macy stared at him in disbelief, but she didn't get mad, she didn't get upset, nor did she get up to run off. Instead, another smile formed on her lips and she tilted her head back and laughed.

"Kevin? Are you insane?" She asked her voice filled with amusement, "There's no way I'm dating you for your money! Or your fame or even because every other girl out there wants you! I'm just as surprised by this relationship as you are, Kev," she admitted, "Because for some reason you want _me_, Macy Misa, a normal girl who used to be a total klutz around you--"Her brown eyes lingered on his for a minute, dancing in amusement--"In fact--if _anything_--I think it's the other way around.

"If anyone should be wondering why we're together it should be _me_." She paused, watching his face, when he looked like he was about to protest, she held up a finger and continued, "I mean, look at _you_, Kev…you're amazing! You're the sweetest guy I know, you're so caring and nice and not afraid to be yourself. You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Kevin smiled, he was truly in love with this girl.

"Macy, come on," He said, "you're the amazing one. You take my breath away every time I see you. You're the absolute most amazing girl I've ever met," Kevin paused, feeling stupid for ever doubting their relationship, quickly, he added, "and I don't know why I thought you were using me…I'm sorry. I just..." He trailed off, swallowing, "In the past a lot of girls have put me through the same thing and it's hard to tell between who is real and who is fake; You're not mad at me, are you?"

Before answering, she moved closer to him, so that their bodies were pressed together.

"It must be hard for you," Macy said, turning to look directly into his eyes. Kevin focused on breathing, his heart racing now because of her close proximity. That never got old. His eyes lingered on her lips.

"Sometimes," he admitted, watching as her lips pulled into a smile, "but other times," he continued, "you meet someone who takes your breath away..." He trailed off and Macy leaned up, capturing his lips in a kiss. Kevin smiled at her when she pulled away, his eyes slightly glazed over and his head swimming. Macy withheld a smirk at this reaction. Then he leaned down and returned the favor, cupping her face in his hands and moving his lips against hers roughly. Macy felt her heart soar and electricity race through her body.

"That's another reason I date you," Macy began once he had pulled back, "you're the best kisser _ever_." Chuckling, Kevin pulled her back in, pressing his lips to hers once more.

In the end, Kevin Lucas had no doubt about Macy, she knew his fame and money were not the only reason she wanted to be with him. Deep down, he had known it all along, but the paranoia and fear from being famous, clouded his judgment. But now, he couldn't be happier, feeling her lips moving against his, her fingers in his hair in an honest, knee weakening kiss.


End file.
